


I love you but do you love me?

by Teamrwby1234



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teamrwby1234/pseuds/Teamrwby1234
Summary: Four students from the isle of the lost, have come to Auradon prep. Uma, daughter of Ursula, Harry Hook, son of Captain Hook, Gil the son of Gaston. And one other. Who is this girl and how does she know Carlos.





	I love you but do you love me?

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

Hello, I'm Christina, and I'm your tour guide. First, stop on our journey through my life is Auradon prep. 

You see my girlfriend and I, some other people, have been 'invited' to Auradon prep, meaning our parents forced us to come. At this moment in time I'm sitting in this limo, driving on a magical brigde, stuffing my face with chocolate. Uma's sitting next to me also stuffing her face with chocolate. The boy's, Harry and Gil, I think their names are, just watching us and laughing. As soon as we've been told we are officially in Auradon, I stop eating and clean the chocolate off of my face. I start to worry. I pull down my white and black skirt and my red top. Uma puts her hand on my thigh, nodding, silently telling I'll be all right. That's when the car stops.

Panick takes over. The Harry step out first. All I could hear was music playing probably the school band, the school I went to didn't have one, to be honest my school didn't do a lot of things. Gil steped out slowly, the music started to fade. Uma practically struts out of the limo. The music has completely stoped now. People gasping as Uma exits the vehicle. Uma holds her hand as a mocking gesture. I take it as a joke. Standing up walking out. As my high heels hit the floor, gasps are heard every where.

My red short sleve shirt stands out with my black leather jacket. I pull down my white and black skirt. My red shoes clicking against the floor. A teenage walks up to us.

"Welcome to Auradon prep, I'm Ben. Unfortunately, Jay, Evie, Mal and Carlos are a bit busy at the moment so they help you with any questions you may have for them bu-"

"Look we all know who you are and all I want do is sleep so take us to our dorms please, mr perfect." I say rather rudely.

"This way." He takes us to our dorm. The boys are in a room together and so is Uma and I. We walk into the room and all we see is pink. Uma and I share a look of disgust. We close the curtains. And start to unpack. 

"You don't have alot of stuff." 

"Thanks captain obvious." I turn around to face her. But thats when we hear a knock on the door. I go to open it. I see the person who I've been waiting to see.

"Brother!"


End file.
